Chemical Knowhow
Mikelle McDowell knows a fair number of recipes for useful chemicals, having taken classes in chemistry devotedly each semester he's attended the Academy. Relevant Skills Batch Processing - Scale up the ingredients. - ''Successful Chemical Crafting Actions produces 2d2 doses. Chemist - ''You have a solid understanding of chemistry and can make your own mixes. - ''+20 to Chemical Research and Identification - +35 to Chemical Crafting - Regain 1 Willpower whenever you spend an action on something related to Chemistry. Inadvertant Chemist - ''The greatest knowledge comes from failure. - ''When rolling <=10 unmodified on a chemistry crafting roll, ''and failing, you gain a chance to learn a new recipe. Industrial Chemist - Practical chemistry for an industrial nation. - ''You can create most industrial compounds without a recipe. - DC varies by compound - Potential Catastrophe for some compounds Mad Scientist ''They called me mad? I'll prove them wrong! - ''+20 to Developing Unique Concoctions - +20 to Crafting your Unique Concoctions Magical Chemist - ''MAGIC + SCIENCE = FUN Mass Production - Crafting in bulk - ''Whenever you do two of the same crafting actions in a row, you have a 50% chance to gain a third action free. - The first crafting action of the day has a 25% chance to be doubled. ''Recipes Antacid Neutralizes non-magical acids and calms stomachs. DC 30 Bio-metalic Material A strange, organic substance with all the utility of a living steel. Works well with implants. DC 50 Clotting Agent When injected, prevents blood flow to the area. DC 60 Concentrated Acid For when Hydrochloric doesn't get a deep enough clean. DC 70 - Potential Catastrophe Deadly Neurotoxin A lethal gas for when you have Science to do. DC 90 - Potential Catastrophe Deastralizer A strange goo that clings to the ethereal, immaterial, and intangible, binding it in place and allowing for physical interaction. DC 120, 5 WP Destressor A hormone normalizer and neurotransmitter aid that, like, feels so good man. Lowers 1 stress on use. Cumulative 1% chance for addiction. DC 30 Degooer Removes sticky messes. Neutralizes Deastralizer, Electro Goo, and Sticky Foam. Irritating Odor. DC 40 Electro Goo A sticky substance that is extremely electrically conductive and prone to voltage build ups. DC 20 Endothermic Coating A paint-on heat sink. Very cold to the touch. DC 20 - Potential Catastrophe Energy Shot A concentrated dose of wakefulness. Restores 1 willpower on use. DC 60, 3 WP Gun Powder Explodey Stuff is Best Stuff DC 40 - Potential Catastrophe Ionic Preserver Table Salt DC 5 Numbing Agent Topically Applied Anesthetic DC 50 Nutrient Goop A perfect bed for any microbe strain DC 40 Oxygen Destroyer Compound violently reacts with and destroys oxygen molecules and kaiju. DC 200 - Potential Catastrophe Paralytic Agent A dangerous gas that locks out communication between nerves and voluntary muscles. DC 80 - Potential Catastrophe Paralyze Heal A topical medication that restores muscle movement and increases sensitivity of the skin. DC 120 Sticky Foam This liquid expands into an adhesive foam upon contact with air. DC 50 - Potential Catastrophe Willpower Poison A magical poison that drains 1d5 Max Willpower DC 70, 3 WP Willpower Poison Antidote Undoes the effects of Willpower Poison if administered within 24 hours. Causes minor stomach pains. DC 50 Industrial Chemicals A grab bag of formula actually used in industry. No proprietary secrets though. DC varies by compounds - Potential for Catastrophe varies by compound.